Light Full-Combat Vigil VS Fairway
Nepsa Curling Rink Inside a picturesque ice haus, there is an ice sheet. Temperature controls keep this ice sheet nearly perfectly level, to tolerances that would make even Transformer engineers satisfied. The dimensions and coloured markings in the ice are laid out perfectly for astro-curling, the only sport that can be won while one's team captain is off having an ener-lager with the blue femme. Vigil arrives to the ice curling rink, transforming and walking inside, looking about with green optics. He was here to do his match, knowing he would be against Fairway once again. Gears has arrived. Fairway stands on the hug curling rink, his arms crossed. He looks around at the other Autobots present, favoring no one more than another, nodding at all in turn. As Vigil enters, he bows lightly. "Once again, friend Vigil," he smiles. His right fist retracts, and an energon blade sparks to life in its place. "On your guard, then!" He races forward, aiming a thrust at Vigil's torso. Combat: Fairway misses Vigil with his Energo Blade (Punch) attack! Beachcomber rolls up upon hearing there's a match nearby. Might as well check it out. He transforms at the edge of the rink and leans on one of the rails. It wouldn't be fair to cheer for someone since they're both autobots. Vigil nods and manages to avoid the strike, reaching within his own shoulder comparment, revealing a metal shaft which makes a blue energy blade activate from a side which he sends to slash downwards at the autobot adversary. "May the best Autobot win, whomever it is." He says calmly to Fairway. Combat: Vigil strikes Fairway with his Sword Strike attack! Combat: Vigil (Vigil) used "Sword Strike": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Fairway dodges to the side and is just barely caught by the blade. It burns a red cut into his left side. He grits his teeth and tries to roll to the side, bringing his blade down toward Vigil Combat: Fairway strikes Vigil with his Energo Blade (Punch) attack! Gears has a seat to watch the two Autobots beat on each other. "Let's just hope the cons don't come in and decide to start beating on everyone while this is going on," he murmurs. Vigil gets hit by the blade which sends a red cut into his own side. He grunts and swings a fist for the autobot with the energy bladed hand, aiming right for the bot's face plate. Combat: Vigil strikes Fairway with his Punch attack! Combat: Vigil (Vigil) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Fairway rocks back on his heels with the force of the blow. He swings his arm in a most unflattering fashion to try and regain his balance, but he just can't stay up on this icy surface. He falls straight on his aft, retracting his blade. He's up quickly though, coming at Vigil with an uppercut. Combat: Fairway strikes Vigil with his Clobber (Punch) attack! Vigil grunts as he is uppercutted and just spins the sword in his hand as he twists from the blow, intending to slash Fairway as he is thrown back a bit. He lands on his feet, green optics peering at Fairway. Combat: Vigil misses Fairway with his Sword Strike attack! Combat: Vigil (Vigil) used "Sword Strike": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Fairway sucks in his chest evade the energo blade, his arms going up as he watches it slide by, pulling heat ripples behind it. Then he pivots, drops to a knee, and activates his wrist blaster. He fires for Vigil's sword hand. His optics are bright, but he is still smiling, enjoying the the friendly competition. Combat: Fairway strikes Vigil with his Wrist Laser (Laser) attack! Vigil's hand gets shot which makes him drop the sword, which deactivates. His shoulder opens slightly, revealing a three barrel gattling gun which begins to fire at Fairway as he flies back for his sword. Combat: Vigil strikes Fairway with his Gatling gun (Pistol) attack! Combat: Vigil (Vigil) used "Pistol": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Gears starts shivering a little bit. Well it is chilly out. After all, it's Nepsa. And he'd just been on Thrull, complaining about the heat! Fairway stands in time to get hit by a blast from Vigil's gatling gun! He staggers, but is not felled. He's managed to find secure footing by bracing his legs wide apart. As Vigil flies back for his sword, Fairway retrieves his rifle from subspace and activates his jumpjets to circle around, reluctant to shoot his fellow Autobot in the back. Combat: Fairway strikes Vigil with his Scram Rifle attack! -2 Vigil does get shot in the back which sends him forward. He grunts, getting back upright and flies for Fairway, slashing at him with that sword of his once more, grunting as he does so. Combat: Vigil misses Fairway with his Sword Strike attack! Fairway relies on his jumpjets to boost him out of the way of Vigil's sword slash. "Sorry," he blurts, feeling guilty about hitting Vigil when he wasn't looking. This said, he's right back in the battle, boosting backward to put some ice between Vigil and himself. He tucks his his scram rifle again against his right side and fires. Combat: Fairway misses Vigil with his Scram Rifle attack! -2 Vigil manages to leap in the air, avoiding the blast. He transforms and turns into his starfighter mode, stardrives activating as he begins to fly at Fairway at top speeds, not intending to stop as he uses the strength of his engines to ram himself into the autobot. Vigil leaps and begins folding into himself, wings extending to his sides as he is a starfighter! Combat: Autobot Starfighter strikes Fairway with his Ram attack! Fairway ducks too late and is dinged directly in the cranium by the fast-oncoming starfighter. He drops like a bag of scrap iron and puts a nice crack in the thick ice of the curling rink. His rifle goes spinning out to the barrier. He scrambles to his feet and turns to run toward the ship that mowed him down. Brazenly, he uses his jumpjets to try and boost up and actually grab Vigil in mid air! Combat: Fairway misses Autobot Starfighter with his Jet Judo (Grab) attack! Vigil manages to reverse his engines in time to avoid the grab and flies backwards, firing disruptor bursts at the autobot, beginning to fly up higher as as he keeps the autobot in his aim. Combat: Autobot Starfighter strikes Fairway with his Disruptor attack! Gears shifts in his seat, and finds his rump has melted the ice he was sitting on and now he's stuck! Fairway is blown backward and rolls head over heels to land upside down against the curling rink barrier. His silver armor is now mostly char-black, and he is leaking coolant from his jumpjet assembly. He rights himself and gets to his feet, shaking his head and chastising himself for his carelessness. He takes a little bit of time while Vigil is in midflight to affect a few repairs. Combat: Fairway quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Vigil flies back, now a laser beam flies from him, dragging along the ice and melting some of it as the beam flies at the autobot attempting to repair itself, now a high enough range he stops backing up. Combat: Autobot Starfighter misses Fairway with his Laser attack! Fairway finishes patching a damaged servomotor and has little more time to rest before a laser blast burns a hole through the barrier, narrowly missing him! Vigil is on the attack again! Fairway realizes he may have underestimated his fellow Autobot. He strafes right and fires at the Starfighter with his wrist laser. Combat: Fairway misses Autobot Starfighter with his Wrist Laser counterattack! (Laser) attack! Vigil manages to avoid the laser, spinning in mid air as he dodged, during which he began to fire more disruptor bursts for Fairway, trying to completely bombard the area where he is with bursts of energy. Combat: Autobot Starfighter strikes Fairway with his Disruptor attack! Gears grumbles and tries to melt the ice that has stuck to his aftplate. Fairway is hit in the wrist by the disruptor fire as he dives for his scram rifle. He lets slip a little cry of shock, and as he snatches up his weapon he sees that his wrist laser has been damaged. He curses under his breath. Then he turns to fire his scram rifle at Vigil, tracking the starfighter with no small degree of trouble. Combat: Fairway misses Autobot Starfighter with his Scram Rifle attack! -1 Fairway has been restricting himself solely to the curling rink. Now, watching Vigil manuever effortlessly even so near the roof of the ice haus, he decides to make use of the rest of the building as well. He activates his jumpjets and leaps across the rink, headed for the outside, and then he is hit by Vigil's laser blast. It passes through one jumpjet, disabling it, and then exists Fairway's right pec to mar the ice. The damaged jumpjet explodes, sending Fairway hurtling toward the wall. He flips once, crashes into a table, and soon finds himself under a pile of furniture with shocked patrons standing around him and muttering. There he sits for a minute, with a table on top of him hopefully protecting him for an astrosecond. Combat: Fairway sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Fairway takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Vigil transforms in mid air and falls to the ground, landing on his feet. "You Alright?" He calls out, waiting for Fairway to come back, giving him a moment to catch himself as well. Combat: Autobot Starfighter takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The starfighter shifts and folds into itself, forming into Vigil! Fairway finds the strength to extricate himself from the tangle of splintered wood. He is horrified when he thinks he feels a human body beneath him, but as he stands up he realizes its just a tray of flattened and disgusting bar food. He pushes the table aside and shakes his head a bit, clearing the fuzz from his optics. "Yeah," he laughs, looking over at Vigil. "That was a good shot!" He approaches, rubs his hands together, and then takes a ready stance, signifying his readiness to continue the fight. He tries his wrist laser and is amazed to find it operational. Combat: Fairway strikes Vigil with his I'm Not Dead Yet! (Laser) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Vigil gets shot at, damaging his chassis. He aims his shoulder Gatling gun at the autobot and fires, beginning to move back so he can transform again. Combat: Vigil strikes Fairway with his shoulder gatling gun (Pistol) attack! Fairway is in the process of rushing Vigil when he's hit by the gatling gun fire. It rakes across him, leaving an uneven double line of holes across his hood/chest. He grimaces, pushed back a bit, but he fights through the hail of gunfire and activates his blade. He slashes at Vigil. Combat: Fairway sets his defense level to Aggressive. Vigil gets slashed and he grunts, activating his own energy sword and slashes at Fairway, turning to watch the autobot. "If you wish to surrender, I wont think less of you." Combat: Vigil misses Fairway with his Sword Strike attack! Fairway raises his blade to block Vigil's attack. Orange sparks leap from where the two blades meet. Fairway tries to push Vigil's blade down with his free hand braced against his blade arm. He still has reserves of strength left; he isn't giving up just yet! "Nor would I think no less of you, friend," he says, straining, "Were you to do the same." He suddenly twists inward, leaning hard toward Vigil with and elbow trying to knock the Autobot off balance. Combat: Fairway strikes Vigil with his Shoulder Block (Grab) attack! Vigil grunts as he is thrown onto his back. Pass Fairway is almost too surprised that his shoulder block worked so well that he forgets to take advantage of Vigil's prone position on the ice. When he regains himself at last, his optics brighten, and he makes attempts an awkward downward thrust with his energo blade, aiming for the jetbot's shoulder. Combat: Fairway misses Vigil with his Energo Blade (Punch) attack! Vigil leaps and begins folding into himself, wings extending to his sides as he is a starfighter! Vigil flies thankfully away from the energy blade and turns, firing small bursts of energy down at the autobot, once more attempting to bombard the area with the energy. Combat: Autobot Starfighter misses Fairway with his Disruptor attack! Fairway goes to a knee as his attack misses Vigil. He jumps back as Vigil transforms and dives dramatically out of the way of the disruptor blasts. He slides across the ice on his side for a brief second, but, thanks to damage in his motion sensors to him everything is moving as if it's underwater. He seems to watch for hours as Vigil takes to the air. At some point, he thinks to fire his weapon. Combat: Fairway misses Autobot Starfighter with his John Wu Style attack! -3 Vigil manages to avoid the shots fired. He cannot do most of his dodging but he does manage to avoid the bursts by spinning. He then fires another beam of energy for the autobot, a laser aiming for Fairway. Combat: Autobot Starfighter strikes Fairway with his Laser attack! Fairway comes to rest against with his head against the barrier and is helpless to avoid Vigil's laser blast. He grimaces as it burns into him, cracking his chest armor and leaving it smoldering. He is covered with dents and blast damage, and as he stands carbon and ice crystals flake off of him. He has little recourse, with Vigil in starfighter mod, but it try and hit the Autobot flier with a blast from his wrist blaster. It takes a second to get the thing working. Combat: Fairway misses Autobot Starfighter with his Wrist Laser (Laser) attack! Vigil avoids the laser blast by spinning again. This time a gatling gun pops from where his disruptors are and begin firing down at the autobot, bullets whizzing down as he covers the area in gunfire. Combat: Autobot Starfighter strikes Fairway with his gatling gun (Pistol) attack! Fairway takes cover and is again raked by artillery fire. He growls in frustration. How to ground this starfighter? He levers himself up, legs wobbling, and turns to grab a table from the mess of wooden furniture on the floor behind him. Fairway heaves the table at Vigil, reasoning that this building is small enough inside to hamper Vigil's agility at least a little bit. Combat: Fairway misses Autobot Starfighter with his Table Heave! (Punch) attack! Vigil's agility was greatly hampered by the building, which causes him to fire a laser at the table, reducing it to planks and splinters which harmlessly bounces against him. He then aims this very same laser back down at Fairway. Combat: Autobot Starfighter strikes Fairway with his Laser attack! Combat: Fairway falls to the ground, unconscious. Gears stares. "Oh. Someone lost already," he says. Fairway staggers for a second, surprise on his face as his optics dim slowly. He looks to Vigil and takes a step, raising his rifle as if to take a shot, but he finds that he hasn't even the strength to pull the trigger. He falls backward at last, leaking and sparking from countless wounds. Category:Logs Category:2030 Olympics Category:2030